Campy Summer
by Cececat
Summary: One unfortunate summer in the late 1970s four bored girls stuck at summer camp end up accidentally summoning four characters from a campy musical film. As you've surely guessed, this doesn't work out too well... (Please Read and Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

 **A/N: This isn't very good, or serious. And it's going to be hard to write because it's got Frank in it. Hopefully it's okay...**

* * *

The year was 1978, the month July.

At a summer camp in upstate New York four teenaged girls were dangerously bored. Their names were Mina, Liza, Jeanie, and Minerva (her parents were hippies). Unlike those in other cabins, these four didn't exactly like camp. That's probably the reason they were grouped together. It gave them something in common. These girls were also a bit odd in their own little ways. Mina had an obsession with vampires, Jeanie often dyed her blonde hair a strange grayish-purple, Liza almost never stopped singing older Beatles songs, and Minerva was a fan of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Thanks to her influence the others were becoming fans too. In fact, when our tale begins, they were listening to Time Warp on Liza's record player as they sat in their cabin. They'd all just returned from dinner.

"This place is getting boring," Jeanie complained, as the others hummed along to the music. "Isn't there anything interesting to do?"

"Besides the annoying things we're supposed to be doing? Nothing," Minerva replied.

Mina sighed. "I wish there were vampires here to battle. Or greasers. Or anyone exciting..."

"Like the space-men in that movie Minerva always talks about," Jeanie said, laughing.

It was then that the song switched to Sweet Transvestite. That was Liza's very favorite. She adored any song of Frank's. This amused Minerva, who was the only person who'd ever seen the movie. If Liza actually saw what Frank looked like surely she'd panic.

"I really wish that could happen. Wouldn't it be swell if they appeared?" Mina said, smiling. "Especially Eddie. I adore greasers!"

There was another thing that made Minerva mentally laugh. If Mina actually met Eddie she'd be annoyed at how ugly he was.

"I bet we all wish they'd appear. That would sure make things interesting," Minerva muttered.

All silently wishing that the characters would appear, the girls sang along with the rest of the record. Nobody could think of much to say - as usual. This summer camp was a dull place indeed. Nothing there was right for them. The lake reeked of seaweed, the food was dreary. Never did it rain - the place was always drenched in sunshine. There were sports to play such as tennis, but those four girls hated all that. Well... Mina didn't. Mina didn't hate anything at all. It was rather sweet, but also somewhat dangerous to her. She was so busy helping others she hardly remembered to help herself. So the others always kept an eye on her.

Eventually the album ended.

"Should we play it again?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, it-" Jeanie began.

"We should sleep. It isn't healthy to stay up too late," Mina said firmly.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Alright, Mother."

And so, the girls changed into pajamas and got into their bunk beds. There were five bunk beds - meaning ten beds - but only three were inhabited. Mina slept above Minerva, while the other two slept in the lower beds of two separate bunks. This was partially because Mina and Minerva were closest to each other and Liza didn't want to be near anyone else. If they'd wanted to everyone could've had a bunk to themselves.

They all soon fell asleep... except for Minerva. She'd always had trouble sleeping at night and sometimes paced around the room.

Late that night, for once, it stormed quite noisily. It shocked Minerva that she was the only one awake. The clanging of thunder and clashing of lightning rattled the cabin's windows. At one point the entire cabin seemed to shudder.

Mina - and everyone else - awoke at this point. So surprising to her was this that she fell out of her bed onto a pile of laundry.

"A storm! Is everyone alright?" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked.

Mina nodded, though winced slightly after moving her foot. Before Minerva could ask what hurt she heard Liza shriek. Since it was too dark to see very far - the lightning wasn't doing much good - nobody knew what Liza was frightened of. Then, Jeanie managed to find her flashlight. With the help of the light they all saw four strange people standing in the middle of the room...

It was Columbia, Frank, Riff Raff, and Magenta. All looked very confused, though Riff also appeared quite angry. Who wouldn't be?

"Oh sod..." Minerva muttered.

Mina looked even more worried. "What's wrong?"

So... Minerva quickly rounded up her friends and tried to explain things as quickly and quietly as possible. The four no-longer-fictional characters were probably a threat and really didn't need to hear what she needed to say.

"Guys, these people are from the movie. The one in the fishnets is Frank, the hunchback is Riff the handman, the sexy redhead is Magenta the domestic-"

"Domestic what?" Liza asked.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. And the glittery pink-haired girl is Columbia the groupie. The first two - Frank and Riff - are probably not very stable people and therefore not so nice to talk to. Magenta is best left to me, and Columbia is as sweet as Mina."

It was then that they heard Frank clear his throat, causing the girls to turn towards him. Smiling darkly he spoke to them in that velvet voice of his: "Would you explain what we're doing here? This wasn't my mother's doing, I hope."

Mina sighed dramatically. "We don't know why you're here or why. Sorry. Actually... I'd hoped you knew at least something."

"They don't," Jeanie said.

"What's your mother like, sir?" Liza asked.

Frank's sarcastic smirk slowly turned to a scowl. Carefully lined eyes narrowed and lacquered fingernails clenched like claws. This emotional transformation was like a beautiful, gilded sword you thought was just a decoration being used to impale someone in a rather gory manner.

"Master, it's messier here zan at ze castle. And you can't blame me for once," Magenta mused.

Minerva guessed that this was an attempt to divert his attention from the mother he (presumably) hated. Indeed it was... and it worked. The servants knew their master well enough.

"You're right. Perhaps you'll clean up all the clothes for me or maybe you could get these lovely young women to," Frank suggested.

"They're our clothes," Liza agreed cheerfully.

Riff scowled. "I think it would be better... Master... to try to leave this place. Or figure out... how they got us here. They might've stolen our technology. Though I know that this is still Earth... it reeks of that planets primitive inhabitants..."

By then Frank wasn't really paying attention. He'd begun flirting with Liza, who was looking both flattered and highly uncomfortable. At least she'd not been upset by his clothes - as Minerva had feared. Not to mention seeing them in person was surely worse than on a movie theater's screen.

"What do we do?" Jeanie whispered to Minerva.

"I don't know. I'll think of something by morning..." Minerva replied.

Mina nodded in agreement. "Right now we should just all sleep. There are enough beds for everyone."

"I doubt the Master will stay in his bed. Knowing him he'll switch between the beds you girls are in," Magenta told them. "I myself have never ended up in such a situation before. Though I've heard he's hard to refuse."

"He'll... attack us?" Mina hissed, eyes wide.

Minerva sighed wearily. "More like persuade you. He does that... right?"

With a dark look of disgust on her face, Magenta nodded. Columbia just stared at the floor and blushed. That was indeed what her favorite singer-scientist did. Whenever somebody attractive stayed for the night he'd go into their borrowed room and talk them - guilt them, sometimes - into sleeping with him. It sometimes seemed like that was almost worse than using violence, if you thought about it for too long. Columbia - and, usually, Magenta and Riff Raff - avoided thinking about it.

The fact that Minerva didn't know truly something - anything - about The Rocky Horror Picture Show scared Jeanie. Minerva was the expert who'd made them all fans with her lively descriptions of that crazy films. And Jeanie was the kind of person who didn't think well on their own. In every group she searched for the cleverest, in every fight she took the winning side. This wasn't cowardly, in her eyes, it was just the easiest way of doing things.

Eventually everyone did get into their own beds. Sort of. Magenta and Riff Raff ended up sharing, and Columbia decided that keeping an eye on Frank would be easier if they were together. Though the violent storm still hadn't ended at that point. So it wasn't like anyone would get much sleep...

Everyone knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
